A Willing Participant
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: "J'étais en train de penser," déclara Burt. "Ce n'est jamais bon..." pensant Kurt pour lui-même. "Je veux que tu fasses le prochain pas dans ton éducation sexuelle."  Traduction


_Bon, comme je n'arrivais pas à écrire quelque chose à partir de la bande-annonce et de l'épisode de cette semaine, je me suis lancée dans une traduction. Il y a un bon nombre de fictions du côté anglais qui sont excellentes. Si vous comprenez la langue, n'ayez surtout pas peur d'aller y faire un tour, je serais ravie de vous conseiller quelques bons auteurs qui m'ont subjugué! Enfin, j'ai traduit cette fiction qui a sut combine l'humour et la tendresse et qui a également sut me toucher. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira également! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: BlaineKurt**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à Ryan Murphy. **

* * *

><p><em>Je ne suis que la traductrice de l'histoire, laquelle appartient à <strong><span>CarnivalCadet<span>**. Once again, thank you really much to let me translate your story. I really enjoy it._

* * *

><p><strong>A wiling participant<strong>

"Eh Kurt?" Burt Hummel se tenait debout dans la cuisine, penseur. À première vue, c'était comme s'il était un assistant idiot dans la préparation des hamburgers, mais en fait, il était profondément plongé dans ses pensées.

Kurt apparut dans la pièce. « Oui? »

« Je pensais, » commença Burt.

"Ça, ce n'est jamais bon..." se dit Kurt à lui-même.

« Je veux que tu fasses le prochain pas dans ton éducation sexuelle, » dit l'homme alors saupoudrant du fromage en poudre dans le mélange faisant office de dîner. Kurt rougit à partir de la racine de ses cheveux et bafouilla; il n'y avait que son propre Père pour le faire se sentir aussi maladroit qu'une girafe nouvellement née. Le mécanicien remarqua cette réaction et en échappa presque le paquet en papier dans le repas. « Non, pas comme ça; je veux dire, je pense que tu devrais recueillir quelques informations d'un pair, c'est tout. »

« Quelqu'un comme Blaine? » dit lentement Kurt? La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était de mettre un pied dans sa bouche et de demander à Blaine des conseils après qu'il l'est poussé hors de sa chambre pour avoir essayer en premier lieu.

« Non, pas comme Blaine. Je ne veux pas être cru, mais je ne pense pas que Blaine soit… suffisamment expérimenté pour réellement pouvoir t'aider. Il doit certainement y avoir plus que deux garçons gay à Dalton. Tu devrais parler à quelqu'un qui s'est engagé sur cette route et qui en est revenu. » Burt gardait ses pensées loin de ce qu'il demandait à son fils de faire et porta une grande attention à un certain morceau de pâte qui semblait coller à la casserole à chaque fois qu'il les agitait.

Kurt restait immobile, transférant son point d'un pied à l'autre.

« Alors, tu veux que je trouve la pire salope de Dalton et que je l'interroge à propos de ses exploits? » dit finalement Kurt. Burt retira la cuillère de bois de la casserole et plaça ses deux mains sur le comptoir. Finalement, il soupira et se tourna pour regarder son fils.

« En résumé, oui, » établit-il. « Écoute, » il se tourna entièrement et s'approcha de Kurt, « je suis certain que Blaine connais une ou deux chose à propos de ça à cause de l'Internet, il me l'a dit lui-même, mais… »

« Quand a-t-il…? » La question de Kurt fut rapidement coupée et ignorée.

« Je pense que tu devrais parler à quelqu'un qui a déjà pris le taureau par les cornes1, tu sais? »

« Bonne analogie, papa. »

"Vas-tu parler à quelqu'un, s'il te plaît? » Burt commençait à être frustré. Kurt soupira, ses yeux fuyant au loin pendant un moment.

« Oui, je vais parler à quelqu'un. »

Cette conversation, ayant pour témoin une casserole graisseuse d'un repas en boîte, est ce qui avait amené Kurt à sa conversation actuelle. Il était assis dans une alcôve au Lima Bean à côté d'un garçon qui se prénommait Levi. La rumeur courrait à Dalton que ce Levi avait vu sa part de boyau alors Kurt l'avait approché dans la confidence.

« … alors a basé d'eau, c'est une valeur sûre; je resterais loin de celles à base d'huile, » disaient alors le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Pour cacher son rougissement (celui qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait rencontré Levi) Kurt gardait son nez enfoui derrière un petit carnet où il prenait frénétiquement des notes. Levi remarqua que Kurt était inconfortable mais le nouveau Warbler continuait à mettre la pression, posant de plus en plus de questions. « Personne ne t'a jamais parlé de ça, vraiment? » dit Levi en se penchant vers l'avant. Son épaule envoya osciller ses cheveux autour de son visage. Kurt leva finalement son regard pour regarder vers son mentor aux yeux bleus. Il secoua simplement la tête et écrit 'base d'huile= mauvais' sur son bloc-notes. Levi revient à sa posture originale et eut un sourire en coin pour son « faux » élève.

« Je présume, » dit-il avant de baisser sa voix d'un ton, « qu'avec Blaine vous êtes rendu à ce niveau? C'est pourquoi… »

À ce moment-là, Kurt prenait une gorge de son Mocha Latte désormais presque froid et l'avait presque recraché sur son uniforme.

« …tu me demandes ces choses? » Termina Levi avec un grand sourire lorsqu'il remarque que Kurt était réellement mal à l'aise.

Kurt reprit rapidement contenance, essuyant sa bouche avec une serviette et plaçant ses mains à plat sur la table. « Blaine et moi sommes amis, rien de plus, » déclara-t-il comme s'il avait pratiqué cette ligne maintes et maintes fois, ce qu'il avait fait, dans sa propre tête. Levi grogna.

« Oui, bien, » il s'appuya contre l'alcôve et croisa ses bras contre son torse, « l'un d'entre vous aime l'autre, j'en suis certain. » Kurt baissa sa tête, un geste qui criait 'tu as raison, c'est moi.' Levi rit à voix basse. Après un moment à regarder le brun avec un regard de complot, Levi hocha la tête et dit : « Tu sais, Kurt, je pense que je peux t'aider de plus d'une façon. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, ce n'est pas moi. » Kurt commençait à paniquer.

« Calme-toi le débutant, se sera facile. Écoute, quelle est la raison de Blaine pour ne pas te demander de sortir avec lui? » murmura Levi alors qu'il se tenait au coin de la salle de pratique des Warblers.

« Bien, d'abord, il aimait quelqu'un d'autre, » déclara Kurt.

« Et maintenant?"

« Et maintenant, il dit qu'il veut seulement que nous soyons amis parce qu'il n'a jamais été le petit ami de quelqu'un avant et qu'il ne veut pas détruire notre amitié, » expliqua Kurt en disant tout ce que Blaine lui avait dit février.

« Faible. Les garçons disent toujours ça, ça se traduit par 'je t'aime vraiment mais je suis un minet alors tu vas devoir faire le premier pas', » expliqua Levi alors qu'il observait attentivement certains Warblers entrer dans la pièce.

« Alors Blaine m'aime réellement? » dit Kurt avait beaucoup trop d'espoir notable dans sa voix.

« Mec, » rit Levi, « tu as réellement tombé pour ce garçon, enh? Mais oui, je suis certain qu'il t'aime et c'est pourquoi je suis certain que ce plan fonctionnera. » Levi vit finalement Blaine entrer dans la pièce en se pavanant, entendant les autres garçons le saluer. « Allons-y et reste dans le rôle. » Levi ponctua chaque mot et frappa l'épaule de Kurt. Ce dernier respira profondément, ça allait soit se dérouler terriblement bien, soit se dérouler terriblement mal.

Kurt avait réussis tous ses points. Il s'était assurer d'entrer avec Levi à son bras, riant comme s'il était horriblement amusant, puis avait simulé l'embarrassement comme s'il avait été transporté ailleurs. Ensuite, Levi avait annoncé qu'il avait seulement voulu regarder la pratique, 'si c'était correcte pour eux', et quand il avait prit un siège, Kurt s'était assuré que tous les yeux étaient sur lui alors qu'il embrassait la joue de Levi avant de prendre sa place habituelle à côté de Blaine. À son grand désappointement, Blaine lui offrit simplement un hochement de tête amical avant d'écouter ce que Wes était en train d'expliquer.

* * *

><p>« C'est de la merde, » Kurt était frustré, « rien n'est différent, c'est inutile. » Il se détourna du garçon plus grand et croisa ses bras.<p>

« Ça ne l'est pas Kurt, tu ne vois peut-être pas le changement, mais d'autres l'ont remarqué, » expliqua Levi. « Nous sommes un _hit_ maintenant, le nouveau couple en vogue, et Blaine a commencé à me fixer dans les couloirs. » Levi espérait qu'une gâterie éclairerait la journée de Kurt, il détestait voir le petit accro de la mode triste.

« Bien, si Blaine craque et demande à qui que ce soit de sortir avec lui, ce sera à toi! » Kurt gesticulait beaucoup quand il était contrarié, c'était qu'un autre part de lui que Levi était venu à trouver amusante. Ils entretenaient cette fausse relation depuis presque trois semaines maintenant et Kurt ne voyait rien de bon en ressortir.

« Il me regarde parce qu'il est jaloux, Kurt. Mec, tu es un débutant. » Levi rit, il était certain que Blaine était sur le point d'en confronter l'un des deux. « Écoute, j'ai quelque chose de prévu, quelque chose de gros, je pense que si on le fait, ça le fera réellement s'effondrer. » Kurt s'enragea pour regagner un peu de son assurance. Qu'avait-il à perdre?

« D'accord. »

* * *

><p>"C'est gros, et si ça avait l'effet inverse, je ne serai jamais capable de m'expliquer. » Kurt posa son visage dans la paume de sa main alors qu'il s'assoyait sur son lit les jambes croisées.<p>

« Ça marchera, fais-moi confiance, Finn va bien faire ça, j'en suis certain, il n'a pas beaucoup de lignes. » Levi était entrain de retirer son uniforme de Dalton et se préparait pour ce qui devait être la grande finale.

« C'est seulement que je n'aime pas l'idée de mettre l'opération entière entre les mains de quelqu'un qui pense qu'on peut attraper le SIDA des concombres, » soupira Kurt, est-ce que ça marcherait vraiment?

« Laisse-lui un peu de crédit; dans le pire des cas, Blaine ne se montre pas, mais ce n'est pas lui de faire ça, maintenant, met toi confortable. » Levi sourit et détacha son pantalon. Kurt tourna sa tête de bon cœur. Il pria silencieusement Gaga que Finn fasse bien ce qu'il avait à faire.

* * *

><p>Sur quoi, Blaine se gara dans l'entrée des Hummel et sortit de sa voiture. Il était un peu confus, Finn et lui s'étaient seulement rencontrés quelque fois et maintenant, il l'appelait parce qu'il avait des problèmes avec sa voiture? Quelque chose n'allait pas.<p>

« Eh, Blaine, je suis heureux que tu venus. » Finn essayait de se rappeler qu'il devait se la jouer relaxe. Il ne voulait pas tout foutre en l'air pour Kurt; le garçon méritait un peu de bonheur.

Blaine pencha sa tête sur le côté, essayant visiblement de comprendre la situation. « Pourquoi m'appeler moi, Burt est clairement plus clarifié et Kurt connait une chose ou deux à propos des voitures, » demanda Blaine.

« Oh, bien, Burt est sortit avec ma mère, » au moins, ce n'était pas un mensonge, « et Kurt essaie davantage de me donner un cours que de m'aider actuellement. Ça ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas? » Finn sourit pour lui-même, il pouvait faire cette simulation après tout.

« Non, pas du tout, je suis heureux d'aider. » Ça semblait avoir finalement calmé Blaine. Il roula les manches de sa chemise et demanda à Finn de lever le capot. Finn fit comme il dit et Blaine regarder à l'intérieur. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas exactement? » demanda Blaine, ne voyant aucun problème.

« Oh, euh, le euh, la chose, avec les lumières et le truc. » Finn trébuchait, Kurt ne lui avait pas dit quoi répondre à ça. Blaine leva un sourcil.

« Tu veux dire les hautes? » questionna Blaine. Vraiment, ce garçon ne pouvait pas remplacer une ampile?

« Euh oui, les hautes, je ne connais vraiment rien aux voitures, tu sais? » improvisa Finn.

« D'accord, heureusement, c'est seulement a une ampoule cassée, en as-tu une de remplacement? » demanda Blaine, balayant un peu de saleté du couvert des hautes.

« Je euh- je pense que mon téléphone sonne, » dit soudainement Finn.

« Je n'ai rien enten... »

« Oui, c'est Quinn. » Finn regardait l'écran de son téléphone. « Désolé, mec, je dois y aller. » Finn monta dans la voiture. « Par chance, il fait jour alors je n'aurais pas besoin de ces hautes, pas vrai? » Finn était conscient qu'il parlait trop vite.

« Finn… » commença Blaine.

« Tu devrais aller voir Kurt, inutile de perdre un voyage, pas vrai? Il doit être dans sa chambre. » Là, Finn avait fait ce qu'il devait faire : amener Blaine à aller voir Kurt.

« Euh, d'accord? » Blaine mis ses mains dans ses poches et regarda aux alentours, c'était trop bizarre.

« Bien, alors, tu vas voir Kurt, je.. j'y vais maintenant. » Et sur ce, Finn démarra la voiture et quitta, laissant Blaine immobile dans l'entrée.

« Étrange, » souffla Blaine et il se retourna pour regarder vers la maison. Finn avait un point, il était inutile qui ait perdu un voyage et il voulait voir Kurt et peut-être avoir la possibilité de parler avec lui seul pour une fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Levi.

* * *

><p>Kurt entendit des bruits de pas au-dessus de lui du sous-sol et son cœur accéléra ses battements. Levi les entendit aussi et entra dans la salle de bain pour attendre son tour.<p>

Blaine fit son chemin dans l'escalier pour trouver Kurt allongé sur son lit, vêtu d'un simple chandail de coton blanc et de son caleçon. Ça n'ennuyait pas Blaine; il avait déjà vu Kurt se changer auparavant.

« Kurt? » annonça Blaine

« Oh! » Kurt feignit la surprise. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, je ne suis pas décent. » Kurt tira une couverture autour de lui.

« Désolé, j'étais en train d'aider ton frère avec sa voiture, en quelque sorte. » Les sourcils de Blaine se froncèrent de confusion à ce souvenir.

« Tu dis que tu aidais Finn? » dit Kurt un peu trop fort, ses yeux se dardant sur la salle de bain durant un moment. Blaine pencha sa tête sur le côté; cette journée devenait de plus en plus étrange. Prêt à prendre son tour, Levi sortit de la salle de bain avec une courte serviette autour de sa taille et prétendait est en train de sécher ses cheveux. (Il les avait mouillés dans le lavabo) Kurt plaça sa main sur sa bouche pour s'arrêter de rire. La mâchoire de Blaine en tomba sous le choc.

Se rappelant de la situation, Blaine replaça son masque de nonchalance.

« Si c'est un mauvais moment… » Blaine leva ses mains regardant entre les deux garçons devant lui.

« Non, j'allais quitter justement, laisse moi m'habiller et il est tout à toi. » Levi fit un clin d'œil à Kurt et retourna dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Blain resta immobile, mal à l'aise, et c'était difficile pour Kurt de ne pas cracher la vérité seulement pour alléger la tension. Finalement, après quelques instants, Levi revient habillé et embrassa Kurt sur la joue avant de quitter. Il dessina les mots 'bonne chance' alors qu'il marchait vers l'escalier.

« Viens t'asseoir. » Kurt tapa le lit, mais Blaine s'assit au sommet de celui de Finn à la place. Il frappe ses mains ensemble durant un moment et resta simplement assis là. « Blaine? » C'était tellement dur de ne pas céder.

« Es-tu heureux? » demanda finalement Blaine en relevant la tête.

« Avec Levi? » demanda Kurt.

« Oui, avec lui, » dit Blaine comme si 'Levi' n'était pas dans son vocabulaire. Kurt eu à penser à sa réponse. S'il disait non, Blaine penserait qu'il y avait quelque chose et s'il disait oui, alors Blaine reculerait certainement, toujours le gentleman.

« Aussi heureux que je puisse l'être, » sourit Kurt. Parfait, une réponse directement entre oui et non. Blaine hocha simplement la tête et regarda au loin. Il y eu une autre pause qui sembla durer des années. Jusqu'à ce que finalement….

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kurt? »

« Pardon? »

« Il a…une réputation, et pas une bonne. Une semaine tu ne peux pas dire pénis sans passer par l'embarrassement et l'autre tu nages dans la piscine la plus productive de Dalton? » Ses mots étaient durs, mais il était en colère.

« Il a de l'expérience, » déclara simplement Kurt.

« D'un mauvais genre. » Blaine se leva. « Je pensais que ton innocence voulait dire davantage pour toi que ça. » Blaine était conscient qu'il était en train de faire la morale à Kurt comme une mère le ferait à un petit enfant.

« Ce que je fais avec ma vie sexuelle, » Kurt sifflait les mots, « c'est mes affaires. En tant qu'_ami_, tu devrais connaître tes limites. » Kurt tira la couverture un peu plus étroitement autour de lui, se sentait très exposé.

« En tant qu'_ami_, je m'inquiète du fait que tu couches avec la moitié de Lima via un garçon qui ne se soucie même pas de toi, » cria Blaine. Il ne perdait que rarement son sang-froid, mais cette fois c'était différent, c'était Kurt.

« Et comment saurais-tu ce qu'il ressent pour moi? » Kurt se leva également, le couverture prenant le bord. « Je voulais quelqu'un Blaine. Je _mérite_ quelqu'un qui me fait sentir spécial et aimé! » Kurt n'avait pas prévu que cette comédie prenne une tournure aussi réelle.

« Tu as des gens, tu as Finn et ton père, Mercedes… moi. » Blaine baissa sa voix. « Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas voir ça?

« Je vois ça et avoir des amis, c'est bien, mais c'est tout ce que vous êtes : des amis. Je veux quelqu'un qui tiendra ma main, qui m'amènera diner, qui me dira que je mérite ça, qui m'embrassera devant tout le monde et qui se foutra des conséquences. » Les yeux de Kurt brillèrent à l'idée que Blaine puisse être celui qui fasse toutes ces choses. « Blaine qu'est-ce que c'est vraiment? Penses-tu que je suis stupide, tu penses que je ne connais pas sa réputation? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise? »

« …Je veux que tu te sépares d'avec lui, » déclara finalement Blaine.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça? » Kurt rit de l'audace de Blaine.

« Parce qu'il ne te mérite pas! » Blaine hurla et rougit encore plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fais.

« Et qui me mérite? Toi! Je ne peux pas attendre que tu te décides à sortir de la zone d'amitié. J'ai été clair sur le fait que je t'aime bien et tu m'as envoyé promené. Je ne vais pas soupirer de désir pour toi comme le ferait une gamine naïve en amour. Je ne le ferai pas, Blaine! Tu as eu ta chance et tu ne l'as pas prise, je ne vais pas me sentir coupable d'avoir avancé. » Et là, ils y étaient, il avait mis ses cartes sur la table.

« J'étais effrayé, je n'ai jamais… tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui sait quoi faire. Quelqu'un qui sait quand tenir ta main et quand t'embrasser et te donner tout ce dont tu as besoin. Je ne penses pas que je puisse faire ça, » dit Blaine gravement.

« Tu n'as même pas essayé! » Kurt croisa ses bras sur son torse.

* * *

><p>Blaine était assis à une table au Lima Beans frottant le motif sur sa tasse de café et repensant à la bagarre qu'il avait eue avec Kurt. Il avait eu beaucoup de sentiments à exprimer. Est-ce que le fait que Kurt sorte avec Levi l'ennuyait vraiment à cause de la réputation de Levi ou c'était pour autre chose? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment qu'un bon ami ou était-il jaloux?<p>

Ses pensées furent rudement interrompues lorsque le diable lui-même s'assit à ses côtés.

« Hey. » Levi sourit et remarqua que les yeux de Blaine se déplaçait dans la pièce, regardant clairement pour Kurt. « Il est dans la pièce commune, je voulais te parler seul, » déclara Levi.

« À propos de l'autre soir avec Kurt, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du… » commença Blaine, mais Levi leva une main.

« Il t'aime Blaine, énormément. Et si tu l'aimes également, ne serait qu'un dixième de ce qu'il ressent pour toi, tu devrais faire quelque chose à propos de ça, » expliqua Levi. Maintenant, Blaine était sincèrement confus.

« Pardon? » Blaine prétendit que ça voit n'avait pas défaillit.

« Nous n'avons pas eu de relations sexuelles, nous ne nous sommes jamais embrassés sur la bouche, nous ne sortons pas ensemble, » expliqué Levi, mot à mot pour que Blaine puisse comprendre.

« Tu le jettes? » demanda Blaine espérant qu'il n'allait pas retrouver Kurt écrasé et blessé, roulé en boule en train de sangloter.

« Nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensembles. Nous avions à attirer ton attention d'une façon ou d'une autre. Kurt voulait que tu réalises que tu ne pouvais pas le poser sur une étagère et l'en retirer lorsque tu serais prêt. J'ai compris mec, tu es nouveau là-dedans, bien, il l'est aussi. Il a son idée à propos de ce que devrait être une relation, mais il a principalement tiré son inspiration des films de Disney. Levi sourit au membre des Warbler, espérant qu'il ne serait pas en colère à propos de Kurt et lui se jouant de lui durant tout ce temps.

« Tout était faux? » Levi acquiesça. «Tu ne l'as jamais touché? »

« Il est toujours une vierge effarouchée, tout était planifiée. Il t'attend, mais si tu ne passes pas à l'acte, il avancera, c'est tout ce qu'il veut que tu saches. En fait, il ne sait même pas que je suis en train de te parler, » déclara Levi avant de se lever.

Le garçon le plus âgé placé une main sur l'épaule de Blaine. « La balle est dans ton camp, tu as toutes les informations devant toi désormais, fais-en ce que tu en voudras, mais fais-le bientôt. » Et sur ça, Levi se tourna et quitta.

Un peu plus tard, l'un des associés de Lima Bean se demanderait pourquoi ce merveilleux garçon de Dalton avait soudainement abandonné une tasse de café pleine.

* * *

><p>Blaine entra maladroitement dans la pièce commune alors que la pièce entière se tourna pour le regarder. Un animal territorial sortant de ce qui lui était légitime pour remplacer son apparence impeccable habituelle. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que Blaine cherchait frénétiquement pour Kurt. Il était conscient que ses pairs le fixait tous et qu'ils attendaient pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Blaine trouva finalement sa cible; il était assis sur le sofa où ils avait commencé leur version de 'Baby it's Cold Outside' et Blaine sourit à ce souvenir. Avec ses jambes croisées, il était plongé dans son livre d'étude. Blaine traversa rapidement la pièce, les têtes se tournant pour le suivre. Effrontément, il envoya le livre valser au loin et força Kurt à se lever.<p>

« Blaine? » C'était tout ce que Kurt pu couiner avant que ses lèvres rencontre celles de Blaine. Finn avait parlé de ça une fois, les feux d'artifices. Il avait dit que lorsque le baiser était vrai, votre vision s'affaiblissait et se concentrait seulement sur cette personne. Votre monde s'assombrissait avant d'exploser de couleur et de pureté, un sentiment de pureté. Kurt défaillit, mais retourna le baiser avec beaucoup de vigueur.

Alors que la pièce restait silencieuse depuis le début, quelques cœurs battaient pour cette scène romantique, Wes et David avaient entamé une ronde d'applaudissement. Le bruit amena les deux garçons à s'écarter l'un de l'autre et à devenir cramoisis. Les cris et les félicitations les suivirent alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce.

* * *

><p>Respirant difficilement pour avoir couru jusqu'à la chambre de Blaine, ils s'écroulèrent contre la porte.<p>

« Tu m'as piégé, » souffla finalement Blaine regardant vers Kurt qui avait baissé sa tête.

« Je sais, tu es fâché? » dit Kurt sans lever sa tête.

Blaine rit. « Non, j'avais besoin d'être réveillé. » Il soupira et s'éloigna de la porte. « Je suis désolé, Kurt. Je suis désolé d'avoir été tellement effrayé de te blesser que j'en sois arrivé à te blesser encore plus en ne faisant rien. Je t'aime, beaucoup. Je ne sais juste pas ce que je n'aurais pas si je n'étais pas tout ce que tu avais besoin, » admit Blaine.

« Blaine, tu es déjà tout ce que j'ai besoin en ce moment. Et si le futur veut davantage pour moi, je veux l'expérimenter avec toi. Nous allons apprendre ensemble. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter si j'étais avec quelqu'un qui en attendait davantage de moi que je ne suis prêt à faire et tu comprends ça. » Kurt sourit, il lui semblait qu'il mourrait d'envie de dire ça depuis toujours.

« Je comprends ça, bien sûre. » Blaine marcha jusqu'à lui et plaça un seul baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

« Techniquement ce baiser, dans la salle commune, était mon premier vrai baiser, » dit Kurt. Il ne prenait pas en compte le baiser avec Brittany parce qu'il s'était fait sous de fausses prétentions et cette fois avec Karofsky était quelque chose qu'il préférait oublier.

« Pour moi aussi, » dit Blaine. « Kurt, je veux expérimenter beaucoup de premières fois avec toi, si tu es prêt à le faire. »

« Je suis partant, volontiers. »

* * *

><p>1 En anglais, l'expression étant "ridden the bull", ce qu'on dirait, littéralement en français « chevaucher le taureau », l'analogie dont parle Kurt est évidente. Une fois l'expression correctement traduite en français, par contre, ça laisse à désirer….<p> 


End file.
